Something's Wrong
by AlexToYourOlivia
Summary: Andy walks away and during the following show, Miranda gets a flash of dread. Something's wrong...terribly, terribly wrong. But what? Starts with low rating, will get higher in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a suspenseful mystery that will eventually contain some romance. Set during Paris, moments after Andy walks away.

Warning: I have no beta, all mistakes (and I'm sure there are some) are my own.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Devil Wears Prada, I just wanted to play with them for a little while.

Chapter 1

"Where's Six?"

"Obviously, not here," Miranda answered Nigel in a good facsimile of her normal tone. He knew her well enough to know, however, that something was wrong.

"Shall I take your notes, then, or is Six going to make an appearance?" Nigel pushed, just a little, to see if whatever was wrong had to do with the erstwhile assistant.

"Take notes, Nigel, that's all," Mirada wanted the conversation to end. She couldn't focus. She was in shock. _She left. Being compared to me was the final straw. I've been pushing her and pushing her for months and finally, when I thought she had reached the peak of her potential and was ready to be nudged from the nest, she flew away all on her own. She left me to walk alone. Silly old woman, how could I have thought that look in her eyes last night meant anything other than pity._

True to form, like any other _Runway_ employee, Nigel sat quietly and watched Miranda watch the show. He took careful and precise notes on what she thought of each piece as well as detailed descriptions of the clothing, accessories and models. The only person who could have taken notes as well as Nigel was Andy. Though her notes would have been different, they would have been just as effective.

**A few blocks away**

_Oh, my God. What was I thinking? What the hell am I doing? Why would it have been so bad to be compared to Miranda? I respect her. I admire her. She's a strong, powerful woman at the top of her industry. People will do anything to make her happy and the moment I had the chance to do just that, I took off. I ran away from her. How could I do that to her right now? I know what she's going through and I treated her just like her loser husband. She was complementing me for goodness' sake! I am an idiot. An idiot in a foreign country with no phone._ At that, Andrea turned and walked the ten yards back to the fountain, reached in and took her ruined phone out. _I won't be an idiot without a phone for long. There has to be a wireless store around here somewhere. Then I'll go back, throw myself at her feet and beg for absolution. Which she'll never give. I am such an idiot. I will fix this._ Andy looked around for store that could help her, seeing none she found someone to ask. As soon as she had directions, she practically sprinted. She knew she had less than an hour to get a new phone and get back to the show before Miranda was done and she was determined to do so. In fact, she was more determined than ever to do what she had to for Miranda.

**Back at the show**

Nigel could tell Miranda was distracted throughout the show. Her eyes would check each model before flitting anxiously to each entrance, watching for someone, it seemed. _She'll show up. Andréa is much too professional to abandon me here. _Runway, _abandon _Runway _here. She left the magazine, not me. She was only my employee, my assistant. She only worked for me. This pain is just heartburn. I am fine._

As the last model entered the runway, Miranda suddenly felt her body break out in a cold sweat. She felt absolutely terrified. Her adrenaline shot through the roof and her heart rate skyrocketed. Something was dreadfully wrong.

"Nigel, I have to go," she said quickly.

"Miranda, the show wasn't that bad," he laughed.

"No, Nigel, something's wrong. I have to go. You stay. Schmooze for me. The show wasn't that bad; there were some useful pieces. Please, Nigel, I have to go."

Blown away by the timbre of Miranda's request and the fact that she had said please, Nigel quickly agreed. "I'll meet you later, Miranda. No problem." As the woman started to leave, Nigel briefly touched her arm to stop her. "Miranda, whatever's going on, I'm sure it will be fine. Nothing to worry about. I'll come by for drinks later and we'll talk." _She at least owes me a conversation after her little stunt with James Holt and Jacqueline Follet._

Miranda merely nodded and turned quickly for the door, already dialing her driver as she stepped outside. She saw the car pull up as she heard her name fall from lips she thought she'd never see again.

"Andréa," Miranda breathed, still feeling the suffocating sense of dread.

Surprising them both, Andy stepped forward and hugged Miranda tightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "it'll never, ever happen again." Miranda felt tears in her sunglass shielded eyes and held them back through sheer power of will alone. Just as Andy was going to let go of the stiff-backed woman in her arms, Miranda reached around the taller woman's waist. Her palms pressed into the lengthy spine of the younger woman, bringing their bodies into full contact. Andy felt a shudder go through the smaller body. "Miranda," she prayed, "Miranda."

Miranda sniffed gently and stepped back from her assistant. Without waiting for someone to do it for her, Miranda hurriedly opened the car door and gestured for Andréa to climb in ahead of her.

Once the door was shut, Miranda ordered the driver back to their hotel.

"Your schedule, Miranda?" Andy asked.

"Something's wrong, Andréa. I don't know what but something's wrong. I thought," Miranda uncharacteristically stumbled over her words, "I thought, maybe, that it was you. You're here, though. You came back and something's still wrong."

"Miranda, what are talking about? What do you mean something's wrong?" Andy was confused.

"I don't know, Andréa!" Miranda practically shouted, "I just know something's wrong. I have this, this feeling. My heart is pounding. My skin is clammy. I thought I was having a panic attack but it's different."

Andy took a risk and reached toward her boss, gently grasping her hand. "We'll figure it out, don't worry. Maybe you just thought I messed up your schedule?"

Miranda turned her face to the younger woman and whipped the glasses off her face, "I will not be patronized. Something is wrong."

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Should I," Andy paused, "I don't want to upset you but should I call the girls?"

"Yes, let's call them. You call Cass and I'll call Caroline. Just to make sure they're fine, you know," Miranda was trying to convince herself.

The women pulled out their phones and, taking deep breaths, were about to call the girls when Miranda stopped them.

"I'm going to call Stephen first. No need to unnecessarily alert the girls; they're at school still, I think."

"Would you rather I call him, Miranda? I don't mind," Andy offered.

Miranda was about to snap at the young woman for her gall when she looked at Andy's face and realized that the brown-eyed girl was truly trying to help and support her.

"No need, Andréa, I'll call him. I believe he still lives at my townhouse, though he spends so little time there it is hard to tell. He is supposed to be looking after my children while I'm here," Miranda scrolled through her contacts looking for her soon-to-be ex-husband's information.

The white-haired woman put the phone up to her ear while the fingers of her left hand twitched nervously on her lap. Andy steeled herself for rejection and reached over to entwine the fingers of her right hand with Miranda's left. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Miranda grip her hand in return. _Maybe she really is forgiving me for taking off. After all, I did come right back. And I do love her. Not that she knows that. I'll just stay here, at _Runway_, by her side. I'll show her every day how loyal I can be and eventually she'll see she just can't be without me. She's already holding my hand and she DID hug me back._

"Stephen, it's Miranda… I'm sure you're busy…Yes, I'm sorry for interrupting a meeting but…No, I just…Dammit, Stephen, I am allowed to call to check up on my children. You know, those two little people that look so alike you can't tell them apart? How are they doing?...No, they're not going to their father's today…They're supposed to be going directly home after school today…From whom?...Their driver shouldn't be sending you messages about them…Please, Stephen, hold on for just a moment…Please, these are my babies we're talking about, just hold on for a moment…Thank you," Miranda pulled the phone away from her ear and turned toward Andy, "I didn't approve a change in the girl's schedule this week, did you?"

"No, Miranda," Andy was already rifling through her calendar, "Well, kind of, I have in here that the girls had soccer and piano yesterday, nothing today and their riding lessons tomorrow and dance class the next day were cancelled because of testing at school. I actually have written down that they are not to have any extra activities this week so that they can get enough sleep to do well on the tests. I don't know what this is about." Andy was starting to get worried, too.

"Stephen says he got a text from their driver that he would be taking them to their father's house in the Hamptons today and they would stay there for the rest of the week. He claims he questioned the driver and was told it was approved by my, and I quote, 'fucking assistant' earlier this week," Miranda said quickly.

"Well, not by me, Miranda. I would never do something like that without you telling me to. I'm calling Emily," Andy defended. The British assistant's phone was already ringing in Andy's ear.

Miranda returned to her call with Stephen. "Stephen, I know this isn't your problem but something's wrong. I never agreed to send the girls to their father's, they have testing at school this week…That's right, Dalton Mids…I'm going to call James and see if he did this without my approval…I doubt it, too, which means this is terrible…Okay, I'll call you after I talk to James…Thank you, I'll call you right back." Miranda hung up.

She turned to Andy to listen to her side of the conversation with Emily. "I didn't think you would, Emily, and neither did Miranda but we had to check. Do not say anything about this to anyone. Start quietly arranging for a flight home for Miranda and myself as soon as possible…No, I don't have to ask her for approval, I know what to do…Emily, just do it!"

Miranda reached over and took the phone from Andy's hand, "Emily, just do what Andréa says. Assume any orders from her come from me. That's all." Miranda hung up.

Andy blinked stupidly before getting back to the matter at hand, "Call James, Miranda. I'm going to text Cass and Caro and ask exactly where they are."

At that precise moment, Andy's phone binged with a text from Cassidy Priestly. Andy was momentarily relieved…until she read it.

_Wats wit nu driver? Tell us nxt time! We almost didnt get in r car_

Andy gasped and grabbed Miranda's hand in panic, "Shit, Miranda! Shit!" Andy quickly texted back:

_Get out of car. Now. Lie, say anything, just get out of the car with your sister._

"What? What is it?"

"The girls don't have a new driver do they?"

"Of course, not! They've had the same driver since Pre-K. He loves them, he buys the birthday and Christmas gifts," Miranda was nearing hysteria.

Andy leaned forward and instructed their driver to divert to the American Embassy immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I have absolutely no idea of the etiquette of visiting one's own Embassy in a foreign nation nor do I have any idea of what Andy's cell phone or the girls' cell phones would or would not be capable of doing in 2006 (which is, I think, when this took place?) but just go with it, folks. If suspended belief is necessary, please do so to experience my tale. I'm having a rather good time penning it and do so hope you are enjoying reading it…  
Also, I own absolutely nothing in relation to The Devil Wears Prada I just really love Miranda and her Andréa and all the wonderful places they have yet to explore together…

Chapter 2:

Miranda was hyperventilating. She was stuck in a car in a foreign country while her girls, her babies, were in a car with a stranger on a different continent. _This is my fault. I never should have come to Paris. If I weren't so damn focused on this stupid magazine I would have been home with my children instead of being in France while they're being_, "Kidnapped. Andréa, my babies are being kidnapped."

"No, Miranda, we won't let that happen. I'm going to call James. You just breathe. Slowly. Listen, Miranda, I'm going to call him from your phone so that I can get any texts from Cass right away, okay?"

When Miranda nodded, Andy reached over and took the phone from her lap. She quickly found James' information and was waiting for him to answer her call. He didn't pick up and Andy had to leave a voicemail, "Hello, James, this is Miranda's assistant, Andréa. There's an emergency with the girls and you need to call us back immediately. We're heading to the American Embassy in France right now to try to get a flight home as soon as possible. Call us back."

Andy disconnected and was about to call Nigel when she felt something wet on her hand. She looked over to see tears streaming down Miranda's face. She tried to let go of Miranda's hand to wrap her arm around the smaller woman but Miranda wouldn't let go. Andy instead lifted her arm around Miranda with their hands still attached. "We'll stop this, Miranda. We will not let anyone do anything to your babies. You and I are a great team and we can fix this. You have to believe that, Miranda, you have to," Andy whispered into Miranda's ear as she tucked the woman into her side.

When she didn't get an answer, Andy went back to Miranda's phone and called Nigel.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Nigel, it's Andy. I need you to-"

"Ugh, where were you, Six!? I had to take notes for you! That is your job, you know," Nigel interrupted.

"Nige, shut up. We have an emergency and we need you to go back to the hotel and pack all of our belongings and bring them to us at the American Embassy. Do not say anything to anyone. Just do it."

"Six, what's going on? Miranda ran out of that show like her hair was on fire and now you're calling with an emergency. What's up?" He demanded.

"I really can't tell you on the phone and I don't think we're ready to talk about it until we're sure what we're dealing with. Please, Nigel, we're running out of time. Just please go back and pack our bags," Andy begged.

"Okay, okay, but when I get to the embassy I expect an answer."

"Fine. Bye." Andy hung up.

Nigel did as he was asked and headed swiftly back across the city to pack for the women. _And what's with all the "we have" and "we need"? Since when are they a we?_

**In Manhattan**

"Can we stop for frozen yogurt?" Cass asked the driver.

"No."

"But we always stop for frozen yogurt during testing weeks. It's like a ritual."

"Yes, it's a tradition," Caroline joined in having seen the text from Andy.

"No."

"Come on. It's on our way home. Which is totally not this way! Are you lost?"

"No. You're not going home. I'm taking you to your father's house for the week. Stephen doesn't want to watch you anymore."

**At the American Embassy in France**

"Did you tell the children to call 911?"

"No," Miranda answered, flustered, "I didn't even think of it. I should have told them that."

Andy jumped in, "I didn't want the driver – who we don't know – to realize they had cell phones and take them away. Can we call the NYPD from here?"

The Ambassador's assistant to whom they were speaking clearly thought the women were either stupid or lying.

"Oh, yes, heaven forbid they lose their cell phones."

Miranda couldn't even respond. She was so scared for her girls, she could not yet muster up the anger to put the snarky young man in his place.

Andy could, though. She slapped her hands down loudly on his desk, "Listen up you rude, little imbecile! There are two eleven year old girls in the back seat of a stranger's car on their way to God only knows where. The only way we can keep track of them now is the GPS in their cell phones. Now, either let the Ambassador know we need help immediately, or call the NYPD yourself and explain what's going on. If you don't do something right this second, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Fine," the smarmy, little man answered, "I'll let the Ambassador know he has visitors."

After he left the room, Miranda spoke, "This is taking too long, Andréa. The girls need help now!" Mirada was standing, facing her assistant.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm trying, Miranda," Andy placed her hand gently on Miranda's forearm. "I'm going to text Cass again and get an exact location. I'll tell her to make sure Caro keeps her phone hidden, okay?"

Miranda nodded, her eyes unfocussed and her skin paler than usual.

_She's going into shock._

To: Cass P  
From: Andy  
Did you get out of the car? I need to know where you are, Cassidy. And Caro MUST keep her phone hidden.

As she waited for a response, Andy put her arm around Miranda and led her to a small couch tucked into the side of the office. Andy grabbed a few tissues on the way knowing Miranda's tears were going to start again.

"Sit here with me, sweetie," Andy said without thinking as she sat on the couch and gently pulled the older woman down next to her. Miranda felt so small in Andy's arms, the taller woman pulled her in even tighter. "They'll be okay. We'll make sure of it. Whatever it takes, they will be okay," Andy whispered.

**In Manhattan**

Cassidy felt her phone buzz when Andy's message came through. Waiting a moment to check it, she answered the new driver, "I know Stephen's busy but we'll be good; we have Dalton Mids this week and we can't just go to Daddy's."

"You are. He's waiting for you."

"Which house?" _If we really are going to Dad's, we should just be going to Queens, but I'm pretty sure we're in the Bronx right now._

"The house in the Hamptons. Now sit quietly, I will not be answering any more of your questions."

To: Andy  
From: Cassidy Priestly  
Andy! He wont let us out of the car he said we r goin to the hampton house but I think we r in the brnx I just saw a sign for the tz bridge wat shud we do?  
Caros fones hidden

Cass reached over and laced her fingers through her sister's. They looked at each other, silently agreeing to stick together no matter what.

**In France**

Andy realized she could use her new phone to look up the number for the NYPD herself and did it right away.

"Miranda, I'm going to call the police back home, okay? Cass thinks they're headed north to the Tappan Zee. I don't know anything about the car they're in, though. Can you text Cass and ask her about it?"

Miranda didn't answer, she just sat there, tucked in to Andy's side. _I remember the day I found out I was going to have them. I thought it was a stomach flu and only went to the doctor when I realized my period was late._

"_Ms. Priestly, is there anyone you'd like to call to be here with you?"_

"_My name is Miranda and I am fine on my own. What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing's wrong," Dr. Sumner answered with a smile, "I just thought you might want your husband here with you to find out you're pregnant.  
Congratulations!"_

"_I'm what?"_

_I thought I was going to faint. How could I be pregnant? _"I wasn't the Devil in Prada yet, but I was well on my way. I just didn't know how I could be pregnant and do my job. I was petrified." Miranda didn't realize she spoke out loud until she saw Andréa looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"I think everyone who finds out they're going to have children is petrified," Andy said before turning to look into Miranda's eyes. "Now, listen, Miranda, I need you to text Cassidy and ask her what kind of car they're in. Okay, swee- err, okay, Miranda?"

The older woman nodded her agreement and sent the text to her daughter right away. "Andréa?"

"Hmm?" Andy answered quietly, waiting for her cell phone to connect her to the NYPD.

"This is taking too long, we should find another way home. I'm going to call Donnatella," Miranda sounded a bit stronger. Her phone flashed in her hand and she looked down to see Cass had responded.

To: Mom  
From: Cassidy  
We're in our car, Mom. Why did you fire Max?

"What on Earth is going on?"

"What, Miranda? What is it?"

"They're in their car. I mean, the one Maximiliano always uses to drive them. This doesn't make sense. Why would a stranger have one of my own cars? How did he get it?"

"Yes, I need to report a kidnapping…I'm in France but the kidnapping is occurring in Manhattan right now…No, this is not a prank call…please, listen to me. My name is Andréa Sachs and I am Miranda Priestly's assistant at _Runway_. We just received a text message from her eleven year old daughters that they've been picked up from school by a man who they thought was a new driver but we didn't hire a new driver. They're supposed to be…what?...you're putting me on hold?"

"They put you on hold? My girls are being kidnapped and they put you on hold!"

Just then, the Ambassador's assistant came back out and motioned them over. They quickly went across the room, Andy's phone still against her ear.

She angled the mouthpiece away from her lips and spoke to Miranda, "Listen to me, Miranda. I need you to talk the Ambassador into calling the FBI about this. We need to get home now and you need to make that happen. Turn off the scared mom. Turn on the powerful Editor-in-Chief. Be the Ice Queen, the Devil in Prada. Do it. I can't hang up with the NYPD in case they can get the car so keep it together and make it happen." _Please forgive me for talking to you like this. I'll explain when we get the girls back. I'm screwed anyway, what's one more mistake. I need you pissed off Miranda. I need that ice in your eyes that freezes everyone who looks at you. And there it is._

"I know what I need to do for my daughters, Andréa," Miranda ground out with barely restrained fury.

The phone on the desk rang then and the assistant answered it quickly, "Yes? Let him in after you scan all the bags and show him to my office to wait. The Ambassador is going to see the women now and, probably, find them a way home." He hung up and motioned them through the door behind him.

"Ms. Priestly, this is very unusual. You've never paid a visit to the Embassy on your previous trips to Paris," Ambassador Stapleton said holding the door to his office open.

"My daughters have never been kidnapped during my previous trips to Paris, Ambassador. I need your help. I know what car they're in and one of my girls thinks they are headed to upstate New York or Connecticut from the city. Now, do you have the FBI on the phone yet?"

"FBI? Whatever for? Your daughters are probably playing a trick on you. I'm sure you know children like to play pranks to get the attention of their parents and that's probably what's happened here," Stapleton said.

"Do not dare to condescend to me about what children do and do not do to their parents. These are my daughters and I have ample reason to believe they have been kidnapped. Now, call the FBI and get us home to the girls. If you are unable to do that, at least tell us immediately so we can do it ourselves."

The Ambassador stood staring at Miranda. He did not want to be the fool who didn't believe her if it turned out to be true but he also did not want to be tricked by a pair of spoiled eleven year olds. Weighing his options carefully, he decided it was better to be the fool who erred on the side of caution and was opening his mouth to agree to Miranda's demands when he realized both women were speaking into their cell phones. Hearing the younger woman use the phrase Amber Alert, he focused on her conversation.

"Yes, a black Mercedes…yes, that's the license plate…the custody arrangement between the parents is such that they should be at their mother's residence this week and their father does not have the legal right to alter that agreement…I don't know, I just know he hasn't called us back yet and he is aware that we are in Paris…We will be home as soon as we can get a flight. Their stepfather, Stephen Tomlinson, has legal guardianship of them until Miranda Priestly arrives back in the country…James Harper is their father, yes." At a frantic wave from Miranda, Andy asked the detective she was speaking with to hold.

"Donnatella has her private jet waiting for us at de Gaulle. The pilot is clearing a flight plan to JFK, LaGuardia or Newark as quickly as possible and we will probably be able to leave right away when we get there. Have they put out an Amber Alert?"

"They have, I'll let them know we're on our way. Good thinking, Miranda," Andy smiled a small, sad grin at her. _I should have thought of that before, then we wouldn't have wasted all this time here._ Andy went back to her phone conversation, "We have a private jet waiting for us at de Gaulle. We'll be back in about eight or nine hours…thank you, I hope so, too."

"They put out an Amber Alert?"

"They did, Miranda. They have officers everywhere looking. They've slowed traffic on the Tappan Zee to one lane so, if they try to cross, they'll be spotted for sure. They're in touch with Stephen, he's heading to the townhouse which they're going to use as headquarters."

"Headquarters? The townhouse? I don't under-oh, my, God," Miranda gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand.

"Let's go, Miranda. The car's outside and we need to get to the airport. Nigel's here with our bags, let's get out of here."

"They think there will be a ransom call, don't they? That's why they're all going to my house; to wait for the call. I'm not there. There's going to be a call that could save my daughters and I won't be there to answer it."

Andy reached over and put her arm around Miranda's waist, guiding her gently back to the door, not acknowledging the Ambassador at all. He hadn't spoken in minutes and the women were too concerned with getting home to worry about him.

He called out a belated good luck as they left his office and he picked up the phone to reach out to his best FBI contact.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters you recognize from DWP are (of course) not mine. I just like to play with them a bit and let them have some fun…although they aren't having much fun in this chapter. It's a little scary. Also, I realize that the twins could make different choices and save themselves (probably) but they are just two eleven year olds who lead a rather charmed life. They might not think of the things adults would to get away from someone bigger, stronger and older.

This is not beta-read. It's proof-read by me, so all mistakes are my own (I hope there aren't many).

Enjoy! If you can, let me know what you think. I have more time now so I hope to be able to update much more consistently.

Chapter 3

**In New York**

"What are we stopping here for?"

"Gas."

"Excuse me, sir, I really need to use the rest room," Caroline said quietly.

"No."

"For reals? My sister has to pee and if you don't let her, I'll tell my mom to fire you," Cass tried to sound as bratty as she could.

"Fine. You will go quickly and separately and return immediately to the car."

"Whatever," Cass answered.

"Thank you," Caro said sweetly. She rummaged around in her backpack for a moment before putting something in her pocket.

"What was that?" The driver asked angrily as he pulled into a crowded gas station.

"Um, it's a girl thing," she replied, "I, uh, have, you know." Caroline looked awkwardly out the window while her face turned pink.

His face turned just as pink as he tried to ignore her embarrassed answer. "Okay, then you can go first while I put gas in the car. When you get back, your sister can go. We don't have time to waste so hurry. Don't talk to anyone. You know, you shouldn't talk to strangers."

"Okay, sir, no problem. I'll go as fast as I can."

The driver lined the car up with a pump and stepped out to start refueling. When Caroline tried to open her own door to get out, though, the handle wouldn't work.

"Cass, we're trapped," she said worriedly.

"He probably just turned on the safety lock. Did you take your phone?"

The girls were speaking quickly so he wouldn't hear them.

"No, I didn't want him to see it," Caro explained.

"Okay, take mine then. I don't want you in there without it. Tell Andy where we are right now."

"I grabbed a Sharpie, I'll leave a note in the bathroom for someone to find."

He opened the door then, so the girls stopped talking and Caroline climbed out of the car. Cassidy stayed where she was until he stuck his face in the door and ordered her out, too.

"Oh, can I go with my sister?" She smiled.

"No, we're switching cars. Get out."

"Let me just grab our backpacks."

"No, you don't need them. Leave your things where they are and get out of the car."

For the first time, Cassidy felt truly scared.

"We need to study. We'll have to take our midterms when we get back from Dad's."

"You don't need to study this week. Leave them where they are. Let's go, kid," he said angrily.

**In Paris**

Andy sat in the back of the car between Nigel and Miranda; the trunk loaded with all three of their belongings.

"Nigel, I cannot do this right now. I know you hate me. I know you are beyond disappointed with what I did to you this morning but I need you to stay here and keep working. I will not be able to spare a thought for _Runway_ after this conversation. I need to know you are here running things."

"Miranda, I've known your children just as long as you have. I was the first person who knew you were pregnant. I went with you to the hospital. I held Cassidy before you did. I don't care about the magazine right now."

"And I love you for it but I need your help," Miranda took a deep breath and looked out the window. She needed to calm herself before she spoke again.

Andy, however, took up the slack. "Nigel, think about it. Miranda literally just put Irv in his place. He is going to be searching for another way to get rid of her as quickly as possible. We know you're angry right now and hurt and you don't want to listen to anything Miranda has to say but just stop for a moment and think. Do you really want the sacrifice that was made this morning to mean nothing tomorrow? That's exactly what will happen if you come home with us now. If Miranda leaves Paris and you don't stay to take over for her, do you think any of us will have jobs next week? Jacqueline Follet will be the Editor-in-Chief of Runway and Christian Thompson will be her Nigel. Irv doesn't care about James Holt International and he won't hesitate to pull Jacqueline back from it. Is that what you want to happen to the magazine?"

After a few seconds of his jaw hanging open, Nigel looked out his own window. "I know that makes business sense to Irv in some strange way but I just can't imagine that a human being would do that to someone whose children have just been…taken."

"Mmm," Miranda hummed, "I would say you also cannot imagine someone ruining their best friend's dream to keep their own job but that happened already once today."

"Miranda, James Holt International wasn't my dream. Yes, I would like to be doing something bigger than what I do at _Runway_ but I'll be fine."

"I have some ideas on that front but I simply cannot think about them right now. We will discuss this, in depth, after…" Miranda's voice broke off then and she looked out the window before the tears could begin again.

Filling the blank, Andy spoke up, "after the girls are home, of course."

"Yes, of course. I'll take care of the rest of Fashion Week. I'll think of something to cover it."

"I am quite sure there will be no need. The news of this…situation…will leak soon enough and everyone will understand why I left. They may not believe it, that the Dragon Lady has maternal instincts, but I do and they are currently screaming at me that I am missing something."

"You're not, Miranda. There's nothing to miss. We'll go over it again when we get on the plane. We'll make a spreadsheet or something on my laptop or we'll make a list of possibilities. We will figure this out. There is no other option," Andy spoke quietly and sincerely, looking into Miranda's watery, blue eyes and holding Miranda's right hand between both of her own.

Nigel was confused as to Six's sudden touchy-feely status with their hands-off boss. He knew no one ever touched Miranda, even he didn't put his hands on her. Not knowing anything about the current state of her marriage, Nigel quickly brought it up. "So, what was Stephen doing when the girls were taken? Isn't he supposed to be watching them?"

Miranda took a very deep breath before answering. She hated to speak about her private life but knew she could trust the two people in the backseat with her. After all, if she couldn't trust Andréa, who could she? "Cassidy and Caroline were in Stephen's care. He agreed to stay at the townhouse with them while I had to be in Paris."

"What do you mean, Miranda?" Nigel asked.

Andy simply nodded, she was in no way surprised that Stephen was no longer living with Miranda. After the argument she saw and the few she had heard while dropping off the book, Andy had been surprised Miranda would allow anyone to speak to her in the manner Stephen did. Then, one evening, Andy entered with the book and the house was different. It was calm and it had stayed that way. She hadn't had to intercept any angry phone calls or make up excuses as to why Miranda was unavailable. "I had almost assumed as much but then, earlier, you made some offhanded comment about thinking he still lived at the townhouse."

"Yes, I am sorry about that. I have simply grown used to making excuses regarding my relationship with him. I did not intend to actually lie to you, Andréa. I think he lives at the townhouse, this week, at least."

Trying to keep Miranda's mind off of her daughters for at least a few moments, Andy spoke again, "how long has he been gone for, Miranda?"

Nostrils flaring at the intimacy of the question, Miranda's back straightened and she was about to speak when she felt the fingers twined with hers gently squeeze her hand. _She's not asking to make me uncomfortable or to get the scoop. She's asking partly because she's curious and partly because she's trying to keep my mind off the girls. Silly girl, she doesn't know that no matter what we're talking about the girls are at the forefront of my thoughts._ "I know you are attempting to keep me distracted, Andréa. While I do appreciate the effort it is quite unnecessary. There is no way to be distracted from what is going on with my babies. He has been out of the townhouse for two months and a few weeks."

"Since just after that night?" Andy's eyes widened hugely. "I'm so sorry, Miranda! Was it my fault?"

"No, you silly girl. It was our fault. Stephen's and mine. We should probably never have married. That night was his last in my home. He had had quite enough of me and I of him."

"I understand. That's what just happened with Nate and me. Though, of course, it's not as big a deal as yours. We weren't married or anything, just dating, but we just kind of hit the end of our rope. We both changed when we came to the city and," Andy stopped suddenly realizing that she was talking to Miranda Priestly, Editor-in-Chief of _Runway,_ her boss, about her breakup, "I'm sorry. Nevermind."

"Madame Priestly, we will be arriving at de Gaulle momentarily. You will have to go through regular security even though you will be travelling on a private jet," their driver interrupted.

"That is quite unusual," Miranda said quietly.

"I apologize, however, it is due to the late hour and the sudden request. De Gaulle now requires a full day of notice to allow the luxuries of private security screenings."

"That is unacceptable," Andréa interrupted, "I know we're just stupid Americans but even we know about the infamous Charles de Gaulle airport and the time it takes to get through security here. Do not pull into that mess of an airport yet. Pull over and wait while I call the American Embassy again."

Nigel stared at Andy in shock. "When did you become part dragon?"

With no time to answer, Andy merely looked at him with one eyebrow up and spoke to the man on the other end of the phone, "Andréa Sachs here, Miranda Priestly's assistant...Yes, we just left there on our way to the airport to go home…We're trying to get out of de Gaulle on a private jet as her daughters have been kidnapped but they want us to go through general security and passport checks. You and I both know that if we have to go through the general lines we'll never get home…Yes, time is of the essence…Please do not remind me of that right now. I am only calling because you seemed like you wanted to help Miranda and her daughters and this is how you can help. Get us through that security and passport check now…I knew you could, sir. We owe you one. Thank you…Take the second security gate, they will be expecting us? Thank you." Andy hung up the phone and stared at their driver who was not yet moving.

"Go!" The women said in unison.

**In New York**

"Um, so, which car is ours then?"

"Not here yet."

"Our mother would never do this to us. We always go in this car. Why are we switching? Why can't we take our bags? I need to study. If my grades drop, Mother's going to make our father pay more for school. It's his fault we're not going to be able to study."

"You talk too much and you don't know anything. Dads are supposed to be in charge. Your dad's just doing what he should've done from the start and talking control. You'll do what he says now."

Cassidy saw Caroline headed back from the bathroom and started towards her gasping when she felt a large hand grasping her upper arm.

"Where are you going? I told you to wait for the other one," he growled at her.

The frightened girl couldn't seem to get a word out and pointed with a shaking hand at her sister who was walking much quicker.

"Fine. Go. But you better hurry."

Nodding, Cassidy ran to meet her sister before she could get to close to the car.

"He's making us switch cars and not letting us take our backpacks. Your phone's stuck in the car. Give me mine, quickly, so I can text Andy and Mommy. Did you leave a note?"

Caroline nodded her head in the affirmative and slipped the phone into her sister's hand, "I'm really scared, Cass. What are we going to do? If he takes away that phone, they'll never find us. I don't think we're going to Dad's," Caroline was sniffling.

"I don't know, Caro. This guy seems pretty insistent that Dad should be the one in charge. Try to find out what car we're going to take and point it out to me before I get back. I'll try to take a picture of him and the car."

"Why don't we just call the cops, Cassidy? They would stop this!"

"Call them and tell them what, Caro? We're being kidnapped by our own driver in our own car and being taken to our own father's house. They're going to say we're being brats and then we're going to be in more trouble with this guy."

"I guess you're right, but maybe we should try."

"Okay, after I text Andy and Mom, I'll call from the bathroom."

"Good. Oh, God, Cassidy go fast, he's coming over here now."

"Be careful," Cassidy whispered over her shoulder as she ran inside.

** In Paris**

Finally getting onto the plane with their luggage in hand, Andy and Miranda quickly sat down.

"Miranda," the man they assumed to be a flight attendant began to speak.

"We don't need anything but to get in the air as swiftly as possible," Andy interrupted.

"I understand, Miss. I'm the pilot, Jeff Magee and I was just going to quickly speak to you about the flight crew while we finish the pre-take off checklist."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, thank you." The younger woman had the good grace to blush.

"We just landed here a few hours ago after flying Donatella's family to Hawaii. Most of the crew lives in Europe and are going to stay here. We're going to fly you with the minimum number of people allowed on board. That being said, the crew is exhausted."

"We appreciate you all flying us back so quickly. If Miranda needs anything I'll get it for her but I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Yes, it won't be a problem. Andréa always knows what I need," Miranda said without thinking. When she realized how it sounded, her cheeks tinged pink but she didn't attempt to take it back or correct herself. _Well, she does always know what I need._

"Okay, we'll taxi out in a few moments. The crew is going to cover the safety issues and at least one of the three of them will be awake at all times but the other two will be resting in the quarters in the rear of the aircraft. After takeoff we should land in LaGuardia in about eight and a half hours. Sorry for the length but we're facing a bit of headwind tonight."

"We appreciate you flying us on such short notice. Can I ask about cell phones during the flight? Is it strictly prohibited? Is there an area or a time during which they can be used? We're hoping to hear from Miranda's children," Andy spoke.

"They shouldn't really be used as they have been known to interfere with different things occasionally but if you just briefly turn them on to check them a few times it should be okay."

"Captain!" They heard shouted from the cockpit, "I have completed the checks and we're ready. They're holding a place for us in the queue."

"Ladies, I'll see you in America," the Captain turned and quickly made his way to the cockpit, closing the door behind him. After a few silent moments, his voice came over the speaker system, "This is the Captain, Jeff Magee, speaking. We will be taxiing out momentarily, please review the safety procedures and buckle your seatbelts."

With that a tired looking flight attendant came up from the back of the plane to show the women where they would find all the safety equipment on board.

"You needn't stay up here with us, Travis. Andréa and I will be fine and, if we are not, we will come and find you."

Andy was pleased with Miranda's care for the other people on the flight with them. She had fallen into the trap lately of thinking Miranda self-centered but was pleasantly reminded of that being the case only when required. Such as, at the office or at _Runway_ events. Outside of those functions, Miranda Priestly was just another woman. _Just another beautiful woman that I can't stop thinking about._

"Please just show me where I can get coffee, tea or water for Miranda before you go and we won't bother you again," Andy smiled. Not her dazzling smile, Miranda noticed, just her regular, friendly smile.

_When did I start categorizing her facial expressions? Months ago._

"If you're sure," Travis didn't want Donatella Versace angry with him for snubbing Miranda Priestly.

"Miranda never says something she doesn't mean," Andy assured the tired young man.

"I have been occasionally known to utter something foolish, but, in this instance, I am quite serious. Donatella is doing me a favor by allowing the use of her jet and I do not, contrary to popular belief, always wish to be so demanding."

"Thank you Miranda. The kitchen area is in the middle here, just on the other side of that couch. The restrooms are in the front of the plane. If you could just restrict your moving about until after take-off, the rest of the flight should be easy. There are some guest quarters just on the other side of the kitchen with a bed if you two would like to rest at some point. Thank you so much for your consideration," Travis spoke in a tired, gravelly voice. Not realizing his faux pas, the young man left the two women in the side by side reclining chairs to prepare for take-off and get some sleep.

"You don't think he meant-"

"He could not possible have meant-"

The women both spoke at the same time. Cheeks tinged pink, Andy recovered and spoke again, "I apologize. I'm sure I did something to make him think that." _He must have seen me looking at her. I must learn to control my expressions better or everyone will know I'm falling for my boss._

"It was probably just the way I've been leaning on you. You've taken care of so much for me today and tonight. I feel almost disconnected from everything. This feels so unreal and I just keep grabbing on to you. You've kept me grounded Andréa. When my girls come home it will be because you worked so quickly and thought of things right away. I'll never be able to thank you enough." _Or he saw the way I look at you. Even with this horrid situation, I'm sure my eyes give me away every time I look your way._

"Um, so, before we take-off, why don't we change into something more comfortable? It'll help me think things through better."

"I have no idea what you mean, Andréa. I do not exactly wear sweats and I have no intention of putting my pajamas on, on an airplane."

"Oh, well, um, I have a few sets of loungewear with me. I know they won't exactly fit you but they would probably be comfortable. Would you like to see them?"

Miranda nodded and Andy quickly pulled out two nearly identical sets of Juicy Couture loungewear. One was black and one was gray but they both had a unique design on the left chest.

Hearing Miranda's gasp, Andy looked quickly up.

"Andréa?" Miranda looked wonderingly at the younger woman. "Where? I mean…What I meant to say was where did you get these because I have the same ones."

"I know. Um, I took Cass and Caro shopping for your birthday. We, um, we all got them."

"So, they bought four of each set? These are, if I'm not mistaken, limited edition. Of course, I could have attained them through work but, it meant so much to me that the girls got us matching sets. It was so sweet of them, I thought," Miranda trailed off. Handing the black set back to Andréa.

"It was sweet of them. They were picking them out and arguing over colors and which one of them should get which color. They didn't want to be left out if you chose to wear one color over the other but they weren't sure they should spend so much and get six sets. I told them I had intended to get you a gift as well. Cassidy, being Cassidy, somehow convinced Caroline and me that it made more sense to buy eight of them so we would all have them. She seems to think you think I'm special," Andy laughed self-depricatingly.

"You are." Miranda stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around the other woman's shoulders, pressing her face into Andy's neck. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Miranda," Andy sighed into the soft, white hair tickling her cheek. "I have some tank tops that you could wear underneath if you wanted to change. I know you've been in that outfit since early this morning and it's nearing ten o'clock at night."

"That would be lovely, thank you," Miranda's voice sounded suspiciously scratchy as she gave Andréa one last squeeze before stepping back away from the young woman.

"Here, you can have the pink one. I've always liked this pink and gray together."

"Really, Andréa, this isn't pink and gray; it's champagne and platinum," Miranda scoffed. When Andy looked up, surprised, she saw a little smirk on Miranda's face and the older woman made a circling motion with her finger, silently telling her assistant to turn around. "Thank you, Andréa. This will be much more comfortable." _Too bad I didn't bring socks with me._

Hearing the sound of Miranda's clothing hitting the floor behind her, Andy had to force herself not to look. _Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around. She'll fire you. She'll kill you. Oh, damn, that was definitely the sound of her bra unhooking. Think of the girls, Andy! They need you both focused on them right now. Figure it out, Andy. Think of the girls!_

Miranda was fighting her own internal battle not to sneak a peek at her assistant. Reminding herself that it would be unprofessional and could be considered sexual harassment cooled her ardor quickly.

The editor finished first and proceeded to quickly and carefully place her clothing in her suitcase before stowing it between the seats across from them. When she stood up to face the other woman again, she found her pressing something into her hand. Looking down, she realized it was a pair of thick, comfy socks. Miranda simply smiled at Andréa again, impressed and touched that the younger woman could know her so well.

"You always have thick socks on when I see you at home, so I threw a few extra pairs in just in case."

"In case I needed them?"

"Yes."

After a short pause, Miranda changed the subject, "Andréa, will you sit on the couch with me and try to figure out who would do this to my babies? Do grab your laptop."

"Okay, but can you tell me something?" Andy asked while she knelt, getting her computer out.

"I shall try."

"When have you ever uttered something foolish? I've never heard you ever say anything you don't mean."

"You certainly have. I called you the smart, fat girl. I was being foolish. You are stunning, Andréa Sachs, not fat. I also was a bit rude to you last night and this afternoon. Both foolish. I appreciate you and everything you do for me and my children. My babies."

Andy stood quickly, putting her arm across Miranda's shoulders, "I know they'll be okay, Miranda. I can just feel it. We'll get them back as soon as we get home." Andy was murmuring into Miranda's ear and placed a gentle kiss on the other woman's temple.

Before either woman could continue, both of their phones alerted them to incoming text messages.

To: Andy, Mom  
From: Cassidy

Help! He's making us switch cars. We don't know what car we'll be in. I'm in the bathroom at a gas station sending this. He won't let us take our backpacks so Caro's phone is still in our car. He wouldn't let us go to the bathroom together. Idk what to do. He knows we have this phone so he might take it away but I'm gonna delete all our texts so he won't see them. If I go to the Maps App I think it will turn on the GPS thing so I'll do that now so even if he takes it at least you'll know where we are. Um, I think it's dad's fault that this guy took us. I'm gonna call 911 before I go back outside. We love you Momsy.

"Oh, Cass," Miranda started to cry again. Heaving, wracking sobs full of the terror of losing her children were shaking her body. All Andy could do was hold on as she sat on the couch, arms full of Miranda.


End file.
